


Rude Boy

by godgaypeen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, import from tumblr part 4, like really sexy, this is a sexy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: This is based off the performance of the song Rude Boy at Rockwood a couple years ago.I guess this is the sexy fantasy version.





	Rude Boy

“(Y/N) and (Y/B/F/N)? Are they here tonight?” Rob Benedict, actual Rock God, called out you and your best friend’s names during Rockwood. Exchanging looks of excitement, you both made your way to the stage, where Rob helped you up. “Hi!” He greeted you excitedly after hugging (Y/B/F/N). “So you’re singing Rude Boy, huh? Rihanna's pretty great.” He asked you off-mic. 

“Yeah, decided to spice things up a bit, y’know?” Rob let out a laugh at your unique choice of words. You blushed a little, glancing at (Y/B/F/N) for help since Rob was actually  _really_  hot and  _really_  real. 

“We’ll see how much spice you bring to the table, then.” He challenged, winking at you.  _Dear God did Rob Benedict just wink at me?_  You thought dazedly, noticing the abnormal way your heart rate spiked when he winked at you. You’ll be damned if you didn’t admit that Rob did things to you, especially when he just gazes right into your soul with those blue blue eyes…

“We’ll see then.” You replied cryptically as your best friend neared you.  _Oh my god, was that considered flirting? Was Rob Benedict flirting with me?_  Before you could even make sense of it, (Y/B/F/N) kicked off the first verse of Rihanna’s Rude Boy, you sneaking a glance at Rob, who was playing his guitar, only to find that his gaze was fixed on you, the blue eyes of his openly taunting you as he smirked at you, knowing that you were melting under his gaze. 

_It takes two to tango_ , you thought as you began to sing along, swaying your hips a bit in time to the beat, a smug look on your face when Rob’s smirk slipped. 

_Come here_  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me 

You taunted him, not once did you look away from his alluring blue eyes, which you noticed were openly checking you out, undressing you with their unwavering gaze.  _Holy crap_ , you wanted to yell at your best friend, who was grinning at you, clearly catching wind of what you were doing. 

_Tonight_  
I’m a give it  
To you harder  
Tonight  
I’m a turn  
Your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it  
How I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I’m a put it down 

Clearly, the song ended way too soon for you to continue teasing Rob, him giving you a one-armed hug as his guitar got in the way of an actual hug. “Not bad.” He commented, either on your singing or your ‘added spice’ during the song, you weren’t sure. 

“ _Can_  you get it up, though?” You asked him innocently. 

“Why don’t you come find out?” He offered, whispering a three-digit number into your ear which you could only assume was his room number before you and (Y/B/F/N) were led offstage. 

“Did I just see you openly and shamelessly flirt with Rob- _fucking_ -Benedict?!” She hissed in disbelief as you both made your way to your spot. 

“Maybe…” Your best friend huffed at your cryptic answer. 

“Please tell me Rob didn’t just give you his room number…” You glanced onstage to where Rob was, him searching the crowd until his gaze landed on you, shooting you a smile that sent a giddy feeling down your spine.

”Well…”

* * *

After saying goodnight to (Y/B/F/N), who returned to your shared hotel room alone (”don’t come back unless you’ve got juicy details!”), you arrived on Rob’s floor, unsure if your decision in agreeing to Rob’s not-so-subtle booty call was a good one.  _Best case scenario, I get to sleep with the guy that played God on TV…_ You thought optimistically as you knocked on the mahogany door, tempted to call out ‘Room service!’ in a chirpy voice but deciding against it. Not a second later, Rob opened the door, a grin on his lips as he realized who was at his door. “Couldn’t stay away, could you?” He teased, pulling the door wide open as he moved aside to let you in. 

_I’m in Rob Benedict’s hotel room_ , you thought dazedly, debating whether or not you should discreetly pinch yourself, as a reality check. This was  _way_  too good to  _not_  be a dream. “Well, I couldn’t just flaunt all of that and not give you a taste.” You replied, eyes scanning over the contents of his room before being distracted by the sound of champagne being poured, and sure enough, Rob was pouring you a glass, of which he handed to you. You took a sip, grateful for the liquid courage as you watched him place the bottle in the mini-fridge, savouring your view of his delightful ass. 

“What kind of taste are we talking about here?” Rob asked innocently as he straightened up, closing the distance between the two of you, taking the glass of champagne from your grasp, taking a sip.  _Okay wow, that’s hot_ , you thought as Rob licked his lips before setting the glass down. 

“We’ll see.” You parroted your own words at him, a smug smirk on your lips as he laughed. Deciding that wordplay was over, Rob pulled you flush against him by your waist, making you bump into his firm chest. You tilted your head upwards so that Rob’s lips brushed against yours, but you didn’t close the distance.  _Not just yet_ , you thought, opting to have a little fun first. 

“You just love to tease, don’t you?” Rob groaned, frustrated when you moved away.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” You said, a mischievous glint in your eyes as you got down on your knees, your hands working to deftly remove the offending article he called pants off of him.  _I’m about to suck Rob Benedict off_ , you realized, feeling more than a little pleased at the thought. 

“Told you I could get it up.” Rob smirked when you rolled your eyes at him. 

“I did that to you, huh?” Your eyes flicked upwards, meeting Rob’s lust-blown eyes as you slid his boxers off, eyes widened slightly at the sight of his swollen cock, noting the pre-cum that was dripping from his tip. You swallowed inaudibly, unsure if you were even able to take all of that in, regardless of your mouth or vagina, since he was  _huge_.  _I’m gonna need a bigger mouth_ , you quoted Dean Winchester from the show as you licked the underside of his length, making him shudder. 

“You do quite a lot of things to me in the short span of time that I’ve known you.” Rob replied fanning the already growing flame inside you, his eyes fluttering shut as you wrapped your mouth around his thick shaft, slowly taking in as much of him as possible before pulling him out. 

“Yeah?” You inquired, taking him in again, this time sucking, hollowing out your cheeks. His low groan was the only response to your question. Feeling satisfied, you began bobbing your head, each time taking in a little bit more of him, in a pace that Rob found agonizing. 

“Fuck (Y/N), you look so good- I just- wanna fuck that teasing- pretty little mouth of yours.” Rob growled, a hand on the back of your head to fist your hair. F _uck, I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard him say_ , you thought. Deciding that Rob fucking your mouth was an opportunity too appealing to ignore, you raised an eyebrow as if you were challenging him. He must’ve taken that for a yes as he began thrusting his hips against your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat each time, him sliding in and out of your mouth, the feat making you groan around him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around me-” Rob hissed praises through gritted teeth, which surprisingly turned you on even more. Your hand wandered to your core, desperate for even a small hint of friction as you palmed yourself through the unfortunately thick layers of fabric. “Fuck (Y/N)- I’m gonna come-” He swore, and you knew it as he pulsed inside you, him giving a few more forceful thrusts into your mouth before spilling his seed into you, his juices dutifully swallowed down, the delicious groans that fell from his lips sounding like pure bliss to you. 

When he was done, he pulled out of your mouth, helping you up on your feet before planting a long kiss on your glistening lips, him tasting his own juices on you. “So good for me.” He murmured when you pulled away. “Let me show you just how thankful I am for that.” His hands roamed your body, slipping underneath your shirt to explore your heated skin, fingers travelling to the curve of your breasts before pulling away, making you groan against his lips. “Patience, sweetheart, we’ll get there.” He chastised you, pulling the shirt over your head. 

“You say you’re a rude boy, so show me what you’ve got.” You quoted the lyrics to the song, only for Rob to chuckle before pushing you gently down onto the bed, him taking off his shirt, revealing the chest that didn’t quite rival Matt Cohen’s, but enticing all the same. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, pulling off you your jeans, leaving you in only your underwear now. 

“It’s not that bad.” You remarked, knowing full well that he was so mouth-watering that you might just be soaking wet at the mere sight of him. Rob chortled at your response, climbing on top of you, pressing a gentle kiss on your lips before venturing to your jaw, then biting your earlobe, drawing out a moan from you. 

“You like that, huh?” He purred, sucking on the skin of your neck, positively bound to leave red marks in the morning. You only groaned as Rob descended to the top of your breasts, leaving more marks there, the roughness of his beard adding to the sensation as his hands reached behind your arched back to unhook your bra, which he tossed aside. “Wow.” He hummed appreciatively, planting a wet mouth around the hardened nub of your nipple, taking it between his teeth, his hands kneading. 

“Mhmph, fuck- Rob-” Your eyes flew open at the loss of contact when he pulled away, only to trace warm kisses on your stomach, then against your inner thighs, making you squirm a bit.  _Shit, his beard does so many things to me_ , you moaned even louder when Rob placed his tongue against your clit, the fabric of your panties being the only obstruction to what would’ve been pure bliss. “I want you inside me.”  _Please_ , you almost added, before deciding that his satisfaction in making you result to begging was a leverage for him. 

“All in good time.” He assured you, sliding your panties down your legs before discarding the offending article, his attention fixated on your needy pussy. “So wet for me.” He murmured, his tongue dragging vertically over your entrance once, making you shudder. 

“Fuck.” You hissed, grabbing a fistful of Rob’s dark brown hair in your hand as he expertly slid his tongue inside of you, giving you a taste of what you needed, but it wasn’t enough. “As much as I’d like your mouth against me, I think I’d rather come with you inside me.” You demanded, prepared to resort to begging if he didn’t give you what you so desperately needed. 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Rob chuckled as he kissed you full in the lips, silencing your groans. Obliging to your wishes, Rob’s tip pressed against your entrance, and with a nod, he was given the greenlight. 

You moaned aloud when Rob’s length slid inside you agonizingly slow, you stretching to accommodate him. “Shit.” You swore, adjusting to his size. 

“You good?" Rob’s blue eyes searching yours in concern. Nodding silently, your hands explored every inch of his skin as he thrust into you before pulling out slightly, going deeper each time. He quickened his pace once he figured you were okay with him, hitting your g-spot perfectly each time, making you let out whimpers as your nails dug into his back, your hips bucking upwards to meet his thrusts. 

“So perfect.” He groaned, going rougher as he went deeper, by then you were a writhing mess, like putty in his hands as you let out moans of pleasure among curses, which you noticed made his fingers he had curled around your hips squeeze roughly. 

“Robbie- I- I’m close-” You struggled to speak as your walls tightened around his cock, the coil in your stomach threatening to release. 

“Fuck, me too-” After a few more thrusts you were coming undone, waves of pleasure washing over you as Rob rode out your orgasm, his release faltering his thrusts moments later. When you both were spent, Rob rolled off of you, only to realize- 

“I forgot-”

“No it’s fine, I’m on the pill.” You replied, still a little breathless from the orgasm.  _So…you just had sex with Rob-fucking-Benedict!_  There would be a moment in the immediate future in which you will freak out, but for now…

“Are you up for Round Two, or you can’t get it up anymore?”


End file.
